


Merry Christmas

by Madita1908



Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [3]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Breakfast, Christmas, Christmaspresent, Christmastime, F/M, France - Freeform, Happy, Love, lavender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: It's 2007 and Francis has a special present for his wife after this horrific year.
Relationships: Francis Saint-Germain/Joan of Arc
Series: The Saint and the Rockstar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas my dear readers!  
> Yep. Another Francis/Joan story (I am NOT sorry for it.) and it's a translation!  
> The title you read above is just a work title, I am bad at finding them   
> Maybe you have a suggestion? Feel free to tell me in the comments! 
> 
> Have fun,   
> wishes,   
> Angi

Recognizing the smell of croissants and her favourite coffee, Joan woke up. Her favourite coffee was Hawaiian Kona coffee, since her honeymoon, and she kept it as a special treat, as it was difficult to get it in Paris.  
Turing her head towards the door, she saw her husband standing in the doorway with a big tray in his hands. He’d been the reason for the smell.  
"Good morning darling," her husband said smiling. Watchful, the Count of Saint-Germain entered the room, taking a seat on the edge of her bedside. It was uncommon for him to get up early, specifically in winter, but he was always up to surprise his wife.  
"Good morning Francis", Joan replied sleepily and yawned, as she sat up.   
"I’ve thought that I could make you breakfast this morning, and we eat in bed," Francis answered.  
"What did I receive that for?", Joan ask, astonished.   
"It's Christmas time and since you love this time so much, I thought I'm going to surprise you and make you happy", as he said that he crawled to Joan under the blanket. “Particularly after this year!” he laughed a little.

She smiled and slipped a little over to her husband. During the past months, they hadn’t been able to be close, because Francis just had released his new album, Armageddon and she was busy observing the renovation of their home. He’d been away for three months, touring through France and Europe, while she had been visiting Palamedes and Shakespeare, helping them a little with their home after theirs was finished. Looking up at her husband, Joan couldn’t but smile.   
"What do you want to eat?" the count wanted to know while he fondly looked at his wife.  
"Croissant and coffee" she had to laugh, as there was a lot, she trusted Francis with, but cooking had never really been his favourite thing to do, but she was always thankful to learn otherwise.   
Normally, she would be the one waking him — mostly in his office, bringing him coffee or some kind of energy drink and a little to eat. 

As he gave her the chosen things, she quickly kissed him and finally they started to eat. Soon, the bed was all covered with crumbles by the croissant. When the two were done, the count stood up, while his wife was stayed where she was and just observed him. Those were the little moment Joan enjoyed the most. As much as she liked to be alone for some time, she loved being with her husband. Never she’d believed that she would marry someday. But times do change people.   
And she was glad that she did this step and married Francis — not for his money (what Catherine de' Medici had suggested) but for his personality. Joan didn’t care about the money Francis brought home. She could live in the poorest land of the world, if just Francis was with her. Of course, this money allowed them to live the way they did right now, but the couple had agreed not to become such millionaires who are careless and ruthless. Instead, Francis made sure to support some charities here in Paris and all over France, while Joan worked for almost no payment at a local school. 

"Come on, I thought we could do something nice today. I've already planned something, now you just have to join in," he grinned and looked at her.   
"What have you planned?", The curiosity was in her voice was hard to ignore. Francis shrugged; his face blank.   
"I won’t tell, but the faster you get ready, the quicker you know,” he told her before he left the room.  
Although Joan was delighted by the course her day went, and by the fact that he made so much effort just for her, there she felt not the slightest desire to get up. The bed was cosy and the weather outside was grey and cloudy. Nevertheless, she got out of bed, stretched her tired muscles and made her way to the bathroom, where, to her surprise, Francis had laid out everything she needed and also an outfit. If her outfit should have given her some clues, she didn’t get them in the first place. Now, her only hope was that he hasn’t planned something to extravagant. 

Meanwhile, the count made his way to garages, which were a little further away from the house to get the car ready and warmth up. When he returned, his wife was waiting for him at the entrance of their home.

"Why didn’t you take my car?" She asked after she got in.   
The saint had made her word truth and after she and her husband had returned from Saint Francisco, she had her car repaired (which had cost her husband another fortune) and since then only drove it on the weekends.   
"We have a long way to go and my car is just faster," explained the master of the fire, “Also you don’t drive your car on icy roads.”  
"Where are we going now?", Joan asked again, changing the subject, although she knew that she would get no answer anyway.   
"I'm not telling you, otherwise it wouldn’t be a surprise", he laughed softly when he saw the look of his wife. Sometimes, he could still see the young girl she once had been. And he loved to see the joy spread over her face, her eyes sparkling. Francis started the vehicle.   
She sighed, then surrendered to her fate. 

After a few hours' drive, her husband left the main road and turned onto a small bumpy side street. Joan could smell the smell of lavender, and it wasn’t her own aura. This one was more on the natural side and she let the window down, icy wind flooding the car.   
Soon the first lavender fields came in sight and Francis drove onto an even smaller road. Where was he taking her? The words started to form the question on her lips, as the road suddenly ended at a field.   
The view took Joan’s breath away in a second.   
In the midst of billowing purple lavender stood a small house.

Francis observed his wife pleased. All the past months he had worked on this house, secretly.  
"This is for you, I think of it as a Christmas present”, he told Joan, “I wanted you to see it before the first snow fell and asked the farmer extra not to mow the lavender.”  
“I-I- I don’t know what to say”, Joan answered quietly. She felt how tears started to rise into her eyes. Tears of joy. “What have I done to deserve this?"  
"Well, this is my way to thank you. Look, Joan, you are the greatest woman I know, and I love you so freaking much, it’s still unbelievable to me that you married me." He looked at her, his lips trembling from his words. Those words didn’t seem to be enough, and Francis was afraid that she would laugh at him. 

But to his relief, Joan was nearly as speechless as he was now, and all she could say was: "That's… wow.” Then she turned to face him, tears in her eyes. She smiled brightly at him, throwing herself into his arms, kissing him as she whispered: “I love you”


End file.
